


Rub-a-Dub-Dub

by miszxbrii



Series: Ripe and Ready [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miszxbrii/pseuds/miszxbrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bath time was never this fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub-a-Dub-Dub

**Rub-a-Dub-Dub**

_Rub-a-dub-dub,_

_Three men in a tub,_

_And who do you think they are?_

Ichigo couldn't believe his luck. He couldn't believe after a long day at work he couldn't even relax in his own home. He scowled as he walked down the sidewalk. He had wanted to take an extra long hot bath, but was incapable of doing so because of the stupidity of his landlord. His old fart of a landlord thought he was experienced enough to fix things around the complex and screwed up everyone's running water. The man is ninety-five for Kami's sake and Ichigo couldn't even understand how the man figured he could do such things.

So there he was, walking to the public bath so that he could bathe himself, because that's what he wanted to do on a late Friday night. He wanted to get naked in front of a large group of strangers and wash himself. He scowled to himself, kicking a small rock with his flip-flop. He was glad that he didn't have to work the next day. He didn't know if he could deal with any more people after the 'great adventure' he would be having tonight. He rounded the corner, pulling his bag of bathing products up against his shoulder.

He was a picky person when it came to his hygiene and he refused to use anything generic or over-priced. He loved his soothing menthol cool body wash. He loved the feel of his natural lavender shampoo and conditioner and he wasn't sure he would be able to use anything else. He looked up and saw the Sentō at the end of the block. He made it to the entrance, paying the 450 yen and headed to the lockers. He frowned at how many men were undressing. Most of them were pretty much older, probably being in their late fifties to seventies. That was another reason he hated going to those kinds of places. He was a young  _gay_  man and he didn't mind seeing other young men.

He smiled to himself as he started to undress. Opening the locker with his key, he pulled out the short wrapping towel and throwing it down on the wooden bench. He started to pull his tank top off and he threw it into the locker. Reaching down to his basketball shorts, he froze. He could feel eyes watching him and he glanced over his shoulder, seeing an extremely tall man practically gazing at his ass, making him feel quite violated. Growling to himself, he glared at the man, but all he received was a wide spread smile. It made him shiver and he quickly turned back around. He was glad that the man was getting dressed which meant he was about to leave.

Waiting for a moment, he looked over his shoulder and sighed in relief when he didn't see the lanky man any longer. He quickly removed himself from his shorts and wrapped the short towel around his hips. He couldn't wait to submerge into hot water and relax peacefully.

* * *

"Shit wasn't my fuckin' fault, man!"

"How the fuck ain't' it yo fault? Yo ass was hanging off the shit. It's not a goddamn jungle gym."

"Well ya should have a fuckin' stronger shower head. Tha' piece o' shit."

"Whateva', man. I just fuckin' hate going to public baths."

"Stop fuckin' whinin, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow glared murderously at his best friend/roommate as they made their way to the Sentō at the end of the block. He couldn't believe he was even going in the first place. He hated the fact that Shiro did completely idiotic shit when he was high. It wasn't the normal stupid things that a buzzed person would do. The white haired man thought he could do the most inhuman things.

Like the time he thought he could jump out the window of the car while it was moving 104.6 KPH. Or the time he thought he could sneak into the zoo and take on an enormous male black bear. And tonight, well tonight, Shiro thought he was lighter than a feather and wanted to hang off of Grimmjow's shower head.

Grimmjow sighed. His best friend could be such an idiot sometimes. He was glad he was in the process of moving or he would have been far angrier than he was. He was finally moving from that crappy ass apartment now that he was making more money. After saving up for a couple of years, he had finally gotten some decent clients with creepy friends and his position as a tattoo artist skyrocketed. He was getting paid far more than he was when he first started and he had managed to save up enough money to move.

Bigger apartment meant more room and a luxurious large tub to relax in. He didn't think he could take showers for the rest of his life so he was glad he managed to find a new and decent place. He just hoped that Shiro didn't dismantle anything in there or he would literally  _kill_  him.

"I hope there ain't any old farts in here, man. I don't think I can look at wrinkly asses for the remainder of da night." Grimmjow chuckled as he glanced at his friend. Shiro seemed to have a phobia about old men. He couldn't blame him though. The old guys in their neighborhood were mostly perverts.

Stepping into the public bath, Grimmjow made his way to the front. He wanted to hurry, get washed up and get back home. Paying the fee, he headed straight to the locker room and started to get undressed. He listened to Shiro singing to himself as he started to undress as well.

"Why the hell do you always do that?"

"Do wha?" Shiro looked up at Grimmjow with wide innocent golden eyes. The bigger man had to cringe as he gazed down into those eerie gold on black eyes. He seriously never understood how he had gotten used to them.

"Sing when you undress. Everywhere you go. To the mall, at home, hell, you even did it in high school." The white haired man smirked, dropping his pants and Grimmjow could feel his eyes slowly lowering to peek.

"You don't like my singin, Grimmy?" Shiro asked in a teasing voice. He slowly made his way closer to the bigger man and started to run his black nailed fingers up the man's defined chest. "You usually like it in bed."

"Would you keep it down!" Grimmjow looked around, making sure there was no one else that could hear them. "You know being gay isn't exactly something to flaunt out in public." Shiro just shrugged and went back to undressing before slipping the towel around his waist.

"I could give a fuck wha' other people think of me. You should already know tha'." Grimmjow frowned and went back to tying the towel around his waist. He could understand where Shiro was coming from, but sometimes it was best to be discreet about things. He watched as the white haired man walked towards the door separating them from the baths before looking back at his belongings. He started throwing them in the locker when he heard Shiro whistle.

"Heh, would cha look at that."

"Wha?" Grimmjow closed his locker, locking it and slipping the key band around his wrist. He walked over to the door and looked out the little window that showed the opposite side. Grimmjow's cerulean eyes enlarged as he gazed at the sexy creature in the corner bath.

"Ya still hate public baths?" Grimmjow smirked down at Shiro. From the look of things, it looked like it would be a very eventful evening.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he laid back in the large bath. The water was soothing and hot and he felt himself drifting into an overly relaxed state. He was kind of glad that there weren't so many people late at night. That gave him all the privacy he wanted. Of course there were a few older men, but they were keeping to themselves. The bath Ichigo was in wasn't as large as the one on the other side of the room, but it was big enough for him. It could sit about two to three people comfortably and he was glad he had it all to himself. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the edge of the bath.

He slowly wiggled his toes, loving the way the water slid between them. After this he would go home and probably pig out on pizza and chocolate ice cream. He smiled at that. He was so glad it was the weekend.

He could feel himself start to daydream, mainly about the very handsome new model that started working at the agency. His long crimson hair was always pulled into a low ponytail and he always looked so amazing in the different clothing. Even his tattoos were a nice accessory to his skin. Ichigo didn't care much for his attitude though. He was loud, obnoxious and a pervert, but the man was so damn hot.

He frowned as he could practically hear his loud voice sounding through the whole entire office. Ichigo's frown deepened when he heard cackling and he never remembered the man ever cackle in such a way. Squinting an eye open, he caught sight of two men (very handsome  _young_  men) standing at the edge of the bath. Maybe he was still daydreaming. He opened his other eye and was able to get a more accurate view of the two before him.

The tallest one was built like Hercules. Ichigo wasn't sure how tall he was, but he had to be at least a good two feet taller than he was. His hair was bright as the day sky and it was styled into a chaotic bed head look. His eyes were fierce and the color of the deep blue sea. Ichigo swallowed when he took in the intricate tattoo going down the left side of his upper body. He continued to let his eyes roam further before he realized he was getting closer to the towel and quickly averted his eyes to the other male.

The oranget was surprised to see such a pale man look so good. His skin looked like marble and his body type was a practically a duplicate of his own. Actually the man looked exactly like him in an opposite color. He was about the same height and he sported short spiky hair in a light grayish color. When Ichigo made it to his eyes, he wasn't able to even look away. They were stunning, being creepy at the same time. Bright golden eyes surrounded in a pool of black. They seemed completely endless and Ichigo found himself getting lost in them. He felt himself blush when the pale man smirked and he quickly looked away.

"I-Is there something I can do for you two?"

"Nah…not really. We were just wonderin' if it would be alright to join ya." Ichigo felt himself shiver at the watery two-toned voice slipping from those pale lips. It put him on edge and made his muscles twitch. He was scared that he was slightly turned on.

"Uh, uhm, y-yea sure. There's plenty of room." The two men both smirked and started to remove their towels. Ichigo could feel his face getting hot and turning a deep red color as he watched both the towels drop to the tiled floor.  _Oh my…_  If Ichigo's mouth was hanging open, he'd be drooling for sure. Ichigo swallowed and slowly lowered his eyes to the water, noticing that he should seriously start thinking about something less perverted.

Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off the two men as they started to descend into the water. The silver haired male moaned when the water touched the skin of his chest and he sighed in relief. Ichigo really hoped that the other man didn't sound as sexy or he would have a mild heart attack in the bath.

"So…"  _Kami, here comes the heart attack._ "What are you doing here,…"

"Uhm, Kurosaki…Kurosaki Ichigo." The oranget glared at the pale-skinned man when he heard a watery chuckle slip from his mouth.

"So, yer a fruit, eh?"

"…Fuck you."

"Ohhh, a fiery fruit. I like." Ichigo continued to glare at the pale man.

"Anyway…I'm here because the pipes busted at my apartment. Well, to be exact, the landlord busted them. So I can't use the water at home until they are fixed. What about you two? Uhm… I don't know your names."

"Shirotoshi, jus' call me Shiro tho'," the pale-skinned one announced.

"Grimmjow," the blue haired one grunted and Ichigo wanted to moan at how sexy that man's voice was. "And we're here because of this dumbass." Ichigo frowned, wondering exactly what that meant. "He had the nerve to break my shower head, let's just say that."

Ichigo found himself giggling with joy at the thought. "Hey! It ain't funny."

"Sounds funny to me." Ichigo listened as Grimmjow joined in with the laughter and he felt himself melt at the sound. These two men were just too sexy for their own good. The laughter turned into conversation and Ichigo found himself enjoying the brand new company. He had thought going to a public bath would be filled with old perverted geezers, women and children, but he guessed normal people ventured there as well.

Maybe it hadn't been such a bad thing that his landlord took matters into his own hands.

* * *

Shiro gazed at Grimmjow and Ichigo conversing among themselves and felt a little left out. He knew he wasn't the nicest person, but he felt if he was around than people couldn't just ignore him. He frowned at how easy it was for Grimmjow to laugh around the orange hair brat. He had to admit he was cute, but he thought that the fruit had nothing on him. He had a clear advantage over Ichigo and he would make that known to both he and Grimmjow.

He glanced over his shoulder to see that the room was starting to clear out the closer it got to midnight. There were only a couple of guys, but they seemed to be in their own little world. The white haired man glanced back to see Ichigo practically eye raping Grimmjow and his eyes smiled while his lips pulled up into a deadly grin. Oh this was going to be so much fun.

He glided through the water and slid up between Grimmjow wide spread legs and the man glanced at him from the corner of his eye. The blunet could see the twinkle in those golden eyes and knew all hell was about to break loose. He tried to ignore the pale man, but when he felt wet hands on his chin he was ready to curse Shiro out. He felt soft plump lips press against his and he instantly kissed back.

Ichigo watched the men practically devour each other with large concupiscent chocolate eyes. He had never seen anything so hot. Two, handsome men making out in front of him, it was his kind of dream. He watched Shiro slid his hands up Grimmjow's thighs before gripping what Ichigo was sure was the man's limp cock. Ichigo didn't like the fact that he couldn't see clear enough. He didn't even like the fact that he wasn't able to get in on the action.

He could feel his face burning and his groin tingling with satisfaction. He had never seen two men so bold as to make out in a public place. He frowned and glanced away, his face still sporting a slight blush.

"Ichigo," the pale man sing-sang. The boy looked up and saw golden eyes gazing at him. "…Why don't cha join the fun? You look a little…lonely ova there." The oranget seemed to be having a war with himself and Shiro rolled his eyes. He waded over and slipped between Ichigo's thighs. The boy was caught off guard, jerking, splashing water and stared at Shiro with large eyes. "Don't cha want us?" Shiro asked in a mocking way. He leaned over and ran his tongue along the ridge of Ichigo's ear, loving the way the boy shivered. "I saw the way you were lookin' at Grimm," he whispered.

He pulled back and gazed at the reddened face with a wide smirk. "I-I…" Ichigo wasn't sure what to say. He did want them both, but he didn't know if he could do such a thing. It had been a long time since he had the affection of a man and his sexual desire was at its highest peak. He could feel fingers trailing themselves down his chest before started to graze his length. He glanced over to see Grimmjow watching intently, but quickly gasped when Shiro squeezed the base of his cock. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you two were…ya' know."

"We're not. Well exclusively that is. The big blue ova there is just a good lay. That's all."

"Hey!" Shiro just chuckled, but kept his eyes on the orange haired man. Ichigo continued to stare into those hypnotizing eyes and couldn't find a reason to say no. He found himself leaning closer before his lips pressed against soft pale lips. It had been so long since he kissed another person and it just felt so good. The combination of the hand stroking him and the tongue asking for entrance was enough to throw himself at the pale-skinned man. He never thought he would be so sensitive, his body shivering and getting hot.

He started to feel breathless and Shiro pulled away, but refused to stop stroking his cock. Ichigo moaned against the lips of the pale man and his toes curled against the tile floor when a black fingernail worked itself across the slit of his cock head. "Ahh."

He glanced up with hazy eyes to see Grimmjow's large figure to the side of him. He felt lips and tongue run across the side of his neck, sucking and practically making love to his skin. He felt large hands run across his chest before fingers pulled and twisted at his wet nipples. "Ya taste good, berry."

"Do-don't call…me that." Ichigo tried to glare at the blue haired man, but his hooded eyes didn't have any heat behind them. The blunet smirked and leaned closer, nipping at Ichigo's ear.

"What about  _Ichi_ , then?" Grimmjow rumbled, his voice sending lighting bolts straight down Ichigo's spine. Ichigo's body arched and he came in Shiro's hand with a breathy moan.

"That was quick, Ichi. Thought cha could last a lil' longer."

"Sh-shut the hell up… it's been a very long time for me." That seemed to make Shiro more excited and he wanted nothing more than to give the berry exactly what he needed.

"Well if that's the case, ya should be up and goin in no time." Ichigo found himself being pulled from his sitting position and against Shiro's hard, wet body. He could feel a hardness pressing at the small of his back and knew Grimmjow was standing right behind him. He could feel it rubbing against the small of his back. He could feel large hands ghost across his torso, massaging wet skin underneath. He felt a tongue lap at neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin. It felt so amazing. The fire in him was started to become ignited again.

Ichigo watched with hooded eyes as Shiro start to descend his body at a snail's pace. He could feel his cock twitching back to life from the acts that were being given to his body. Ichigo's eyes closed in bliss and delicious sounds started to spill from his lips. He heard Shiro groan quietly before he hissed at the roaming tongue circling around his cock. His back arched and Grimmjow's dick slipped between his round cheeks. He knew he was blushing at the feeling of something large, rubbing against his puckered hole.

"Oh, Kami," Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow started to rub his cock between the cleft of Ichigo's ass, loving the friction it provided. He moaned in the man's ear.

"Fuck, you feel good, Ichigo." All the oranget could do was moan at the illicit acts being done to his body. In all his years, he had never felt so naughty, so alive. He had always been the type of person who thought he would enjoy the simple sex, the confined and normal bedroom sex. Well, that was all he ever was a part of. He thought he would never get any other kind of excitement at his age. But there he was, practically having sex with two young men in a public bath.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo knew that was loud and he could hear it echo off the tiled walls. His face lit up like a Christmas tree and his body quivered as a mouth enveloped him whole. It was so hot, so wet, and he felt as if he would be swallowed down. His legs shook and he didn't even notice when Grimmjow slipped a finger inside of him. The oranget leaned his head back against Grimmjow's shoulder and gazed into those azure eyes. They were deep in color, showing just how much the blunet wanted him. Ichigo knew his own eyes probably looked like black puddles, glazed over.

"You are quite the exhibitionist."

"Wha?" Ichigo breathed.

"You get off on people watchin ya." Ichigo wasn't sure what Grimmjow was talking about. His mind was muddled and the pleasure was too much for him to even think about anything else. He felt another finger slide into him, joining the other and whined when they started to penetrate in a quicker fashion. Ichigo's mouth hung open with silent screams, feeling the pale man's mouth still wrapped around him and sucking him down his throat. He listened to the water slosh below and the slurping sounds mixed with moans.

Grimmjow continued to let his fingers be sucked in by Ichigo's virgin-like hole. He couldn't wait to sink his cock into that orifice and savor the feeling. He knew the berry had to be a good fuck. He seemed a to be a little freak behind closed doors and the blunet would surely want to bring it out. He jabbed into the berry and smirked when he felt Ichigo shudder.

"Oh, y-yes, d-do that again!" Grimmjow continued to stab at the man's sweet spot enjoying the screams of pleasure surging from the boy. He glanced across the way to see the two older men in the opposite bath looking on with longing eyes. Their hands were slipped under water, probably stroking their raging hard-ons. He knew they wouldn't be able to resist. Whether they were gay or not, Ichigo's screams would make any man horny.

"Ya like that, berry. Want me to shove my cock in ya?"

"Yes, please, hurry," Ichigo responded, his voice breathless and his body quivering. Shiro pulled the member from his mouth, pouting at how he was being left out again.

"You guys keep forgetting about me." Grimmjow just chuckled at the poked out lips of his best friend. He watched as the pale man ascended and leaned in to press his lips against Ichigo's collar bone. "Ichi, don't cha want me too?"

"Of-of course I do, Sh-Shiro." Ichigo wouldn't mind having them both, but he didn't think his unused hole could take it. "But…"

"Don't cha wanna  **fuck**  me?" Ichigo's hazy eyes went large and his dick twitched at the thought of being buried inside the pale-skinned male. He watched a large grin form on Shiro's face and heard the chuckle from behind him. He frowned when Grimmjow pulled away and Shiro led him over to the edge of the bath.

His large sepia eyes held confusion, but it quickly changed back to lust when Shiro bent over, showing off his light grey puckered hole. He watched black nailed fingers start to thrust into the hole and the moans spilling from Shiro's mouth made his spine crumble and turn him into jelly. He couldn't wait any longer and slid up behind the man.

"Hurry up, Ichi. Fuck me." Ichigo didn't have to be asked twice. He used the water from below to coat his cock, making it slippery and wet. Reaching his hands out, he squeezed the light gray cheeks, kneading them and pulling them apart. He let his cock rub against the hole before placing the tip at the entrance. Snapping his hips forward, he buried himself inside Shiro. "Yessss!" Shiro's body shook and he felt his knees grow weak at the feeling of being filled.

Grimmjow watched on from behind, loving the way Ichigo's ass clenched with pressure. The oranget slid his hands against Shiro's behind and ran them up to his hips. He pulled back slowly, letting only his tip stay in before he slammed back again at a different angle.

"Fuck yeah, right there!" Ichigo continued to pound in that exact angle, moaning at the tight feel around him. Shiro's pale cock was dripping with fluids and his mouth hung open with silent moans. He gripped at the tiles that were keeping him steady. "Shit, so good," Shiro mumbled.

Ichigo couldn't remember ever topping someone. He had always been on the receiving end. He never complained because it was a great feeling, but the fact that he could give the same pleasure he was so used to receiving felt thrilling. He felt like he could do anything at that moment. He moaned when Shiro squeezed around him and he felt large hands massaging his hips.

"Ready for me?" Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow above him. He felt the man's cock between his cheeks and nodded. He was more than ready. He wanted to keep slamming into the body before him, but Grimmjow's hold on his hips stopped him from doing so. Shiro whimpered at the loss of penetration and looked behind him with hooded golden eyes. He saw Grimmjow lining himself up to Ichigo, a large smirk on his face. Turning back around, he lowered himself to his elbows, hoping the angle would let Ichigo slide deeper into him.

Grimmjow slammed forward, earning an involuntary moan from Ichigo who slammed into Shiro. He didn't stop for Ichigo to get used to his size and continued to work himself in and out of Ichigo. The momentum of his thrusts was making it hard for Ichigo to work his own hips as he pounded into Shiro. The pale man didn't care what was happening as long as no one stopped the thrusting. The side of his face was pushed against the cold wet tiles and his nails clawed at the floor. He moaned loudly and his cock twitched, dripping large amounts of precum. He never felt so good in his life and he knew Ichigo to be feeling the same.

The man was having a double exposure of bliss. He was captured in between two hot bodies, being stimulated from the inside out. Ichigo's screams of pleasure were piercing and Shiro was surprised that the attendant hadn't come see what the commotion was all about. The oranget found himself leaned back against Grimmjow hard body and he felt large arms wrap around his waist. He gazed up at the man who was pounding into him and pressed lips against his.

Grimmjow didn't mind and kissed him back, slipping his tongue into the man's mouth. He let his hands lower and placed them on Shiro's behind. The pale man moaned at the feel of fingers kneading his ass as a dick continued to pound into him. He whimpered when they disappeared but whined out when he felt a hard slap to his ass. "Grimmjow!" He knew it was the blue haired man. The man seemed to have a fetish with spanking. He felt another slap to his opposite cheek before feeling the soft palm rub against the tingling spot. The routine continued until Shiro could feel himself starting to cum. "Some…someone, please touch me."

He instantly felt a hand wrap around his cock and stroke. He wasn't sure who's hand it was, but he couldn't care less. It felt so good. He could feel the coiling in his belly and his knees start to shake, moaning and spilling himself out onto the tiled floor. He whimpered at the feeling of being empty and looked over his shoulder to see Grimmjow pulling out of Ichigo and sitting him on the edge of the bath right next to his face. He watched with golden orbs as Grimmjow fucked Ichigo into oblivion. The orange haired man's eyes were hazy and unfocused and Shiro could see the man's balls tightening. He leaned over and slid his mouth down Ichigo's hard shaft, moaning at the taste.

"Ah, mmh, go-gonna cum," Ichigo moaned. Shiro started to suck harder, when he felt a hand push at the back of his head. He let Ichigo slide down his throat and spill himself. Pulling off, he could feel some of it dripping from his mouth but he refused to stop until Ichigo was clean of his own semen. He slurped and sucked, swirling his tongue around the organ before pulling away. A little while after, Grimmjow came inside Ichigo with a quiet grunt and slowly pulled out. They all sat there, trying to relax their hearts and calm their nerves.

Grimmjow was the first to say something. "You seem refreshed, berry." Ichigo moaned his response, still in a daze over what happened. "…Though, I think we need to get cleaned up, for real this time. Ichigo smiled at the statement. He couldn't agree more.

* * *

"Holy shit! Yer thirty-one!" Shiro's eyes enlarged as all three of them walked out of the Sentō. Ichigo frowned, wondering what the problem was about his age. "Shit, I thought you were at least nineteen or twenty."

"What's wrong with that?"

Grimmjow chuckled, smirking wide. "It is kinda exciting. I never topped an old guy before."

Ichigo glared up at the taller man, a scowl prominent on his face. "What do you mean, an older guy? How old are you two?"

"19," Grimmjow responded.

"18," Shiro added. Ichigo's eyes started to grow wide as he realized he just screwed a pair of young men. He liked them young, but that meant a year younger or so. He frowned to himself. Maybe that was why he hadn't gotten any in a while. He smiled to himself. He guessed it wasn't too bad. He shrugged, continuing to walk next to them. He listened as Shiro started to sing a weird song and couldn't help to burst into laughter, Grimmjow joining him as well. It was quite fitting after all.

" _~Rub-a-dub-dub, three men in a tub, and how do you think they got there? How do you think they got there?~"_


End file.
